Twilight: A Parody
by Ayamehanachi
Summary: Edward realizes he doesn't like Bella, but someone else no one expected. Warning: yaoi, randomness, and Bella bashing. Rated M. This story will be an AU (Alternate Universe).
1. Chapter 1

**I never liked Twilight, this story has just been stuck in my head all day, so I finally decided to write it. I'm going to keep it as a one-shot for now, but if anyone wants me to make more chapters, tell me. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did it would be a yaoi and vampires would not glitter in the sunlight.**

xxx (Edward's p.o.v.)

Today is the day, today is when I am going to break up with Bella. She is the most stuck up, self-centered bitch I have ever known. The truth is, I've always been in love with Jacob, that's right, Jacob Black, ever since the first time I laid eyes on him. I just pretended to hate him because of the reputation that vampires aren't supposed to get along with werewolves in any way.

I don't care anymore, I can't hide my feeling for him. His tan, toned body. His black hair and dark brown eyes. It was enticing and I needed him.

The day he got injured by that newborn vampire to save Leah, all I wanted to do was leave Bella and stay by his side the whole time. I hated seeing him in so much pain.

I got up and ran to Bella's house. I rang the doorbell, Bella answered and I asked if we could talk. We took a walk in the woods behind her house (AN: I don't know if there are woods behind her house, so just roll with it).

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you because... I realized that I love someone else. I can't stay with you anymore" said Edward.

To say Bella was angry was an understatement. She yelled at me saying that no one would ever love me the way that she did. I told her that she was always a whiny bitch that cared about nobody but herself and left.

I then ran to go and find Jacob. Ever since that incident with the newborns, the Cullens were allowed into the reservation. I knocked on Billy's door and Jake answered. I asked if we could talk for a while. We went to a forest clearing outside of the reservation.

"What do you want Leech? asked Jacob.

"I broke up with Bella" I said.

"Really... why?" asked Jacob.

"Because I found out I love someone else" Edward said.

"Oh, who?" Jacob asked.

"Y-you" I admitted. If vampires could blush, my face would be as red as a cherry right now.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed.

"I-I love you" I replied softly. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, Jake punched me. He told me that he will never love a leech like me. That hurt me worse than anything James's coven and the Volturi have ever done to me. I couldn't help letting a few tears escape me (AN: Can vampires even cry? I don't know).

Then I felt the strangest thing, someone was hugging me. I looked up, it was Jake. I have no idea why he was.

"W-why?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

The next thing I know, he's kissing me and I'm kissing back. Then all of a sudden our clothes were gone and we went all the way. At the end, Jake bit me on the shoulder, leaving a mark. I was surprised.

"D-did you just imprint on me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did" he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I realized, that I love you too, I always have" he replied smiling.

Then we kissed.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is an update to the story. I got some reviews to continue writing it, so I am. I was going to write it earlier, but I got very busy with college. I'd love it if you tell me if it's good or not. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

The next day I woke up curled up in Edward's chest. We ended up falling asleep in the clearing. The sun was just rising. I woke Edward up and told him we had to get back before everyone realizes we were gone the whole night.

We kissed each other and went our separate ways.

Billy was still asleep when I got back home. I went upstairs and lied down in my bed, thinking about everything that happened last night.

It was hard to believe that Edward has been in love with me since the first day we met. I'm happy that he finally broke up with that selfish bitch Bella.

I told him the truth when I said I've always loved him also. I just acted like I hate him because of the pack hating vampires. I don't regret that I imprinted on him yesterday.

I'm not even worried about Sam finding out. We love each other and no one, not even Sam or the pack is going to get between us.

xxx (Edward's p.o.v)

I got back home and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen drinking coffee **(AN: I'm just going to say that coffee and alcohol helps suppress the urge to feed).**

I greeted them and kissed Esme on the cheek before going upstairs to take a shower. Rosalie will be able to smell Jacob on me when she wakes up. I thought about everything that happened between me and Jake yesterday.

I still can't believe he imprinted on me. Now we're mates, and nothing will get between that. I'll protect him from anyone who tries to hurt him.

I got out of the shower and noticed the bite mark Jake left when he imprinted on me

I went off to my bedroom and found a black long sleeve turtleneck that I could wear to cover the bite.

I'll deal with my family finding out about us later. For now, it will be a secret.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I was thinking of making this story into an mpreg. Just to have a reason to make Bella more jealous. Tell me what you think of the idea. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

I went downstairs to make breakfast for Billy. He asked me why Edward came to talk to me when he came out of his room.

"Edward just came to tell me that Bella was coming over today to force Leah and Seth to go shopping with her and Alice" I replied.

It was true though, Edward sent me a text message about Alice and Bella going to the mall and forcing Seth and Jasper to come along.

Billy just said okay and went on with reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. I set down breakfast and we both ate in silence.

Afterwards I went upstairs to take a shower and change. I got a text from Edward asking if he wanted to hang out since he is definitely not going to let Alice drag him shopping… again. I replied back yes.

I walked outside and saw Bella, Alice and Leah dragging Seth out of the house kicking and screaming. Rosalie was also with them. Jasper and Emmett were also being dragged along, looking very reluctant.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guys, being forced to go shopping with the most shopaholic people I have ever met.

Yet, I can't stop laughing at the thought of Alice dragging Edward to the mall and him being moody all day and holding a bunch of shopping bags.

I saw Seth pouting the whole time while Alice carried him and forced him into the car with the other reluctant boys. They then went off to the mall to be tortured by the girls.

I told Billy I was going out for the day and he told me to be back in time for dinner. I walked away from the reservation and started laughing my ass off at Seth being dragged shopping along with Emmett and Jasper.

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

Edward was waiting for me at the forest clearing where we talked yesterday. It became our favorite, secret place to hang out. We made out with each other for 20 minutes then decided to go to the theatres.

We came out of the theatre laughing. There was nothing to watch except for a boring chick flick that we made fun of the whole time.

Edward asked me if I was hungry. I replied, "Yeah, kind of." He took me to this little pizza place called, "Tony's" **(AN: I couldn't come up with a better name).**

It was actually really good, the best pizza I've ever tasted. I saw him eating a slice and asked him if vampires can really eat human food.

"We can, it just tastes horrible to us," he replied. "Oh, okay" I replied back. "Jessica told Alice that this was the best pizza place in Forks, so I decided to bring you here" Edward said.

"Well she was right, cuz this is the best pizza I have ever tasted" I replied.

After lunch we went back to the forest clearing. I told him about watching Alice, Bella and Leah dragging Seth and the other guys to the mall this morning. I asked him if Alice always tries to force everyone to go shopping with her.

"Yes, all the time. She even tried to drag me along today. I told her I was going hunting to get out of going" he said. Jake was laughing; I hit him in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it" Jake said.

He cuddled me close and kissed my cheek. I kissed him and we found ourselves taking our clothes off slowly and having sex under the starry night sky. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx (Jake & Edwards .)

The sun was fully up when I woke up. I was still in Jake's arms; we slept through the whole night. I shook him awake and told him it was already morning.

"Aw… shit! I was supposed to be home to make Billy dinner" Jake said.

"That's not the only problem… everyone at my house will be awake by this time. They'll definitely smell your scent on me when I enter the house" Edward said.

"This is going to be bad. Well, I guess we're going to have to tell them. My pack is going to know also, since they're going to smell your scent on me when I get back to the reservation. I knew it wouldn't stay a secret for long" he said.

"That's fine. Whatever they say about it won't matter. What matters is that we love each other and no one can stop that" said Edward.

"You really mean that?" said Jake.

"Yes, of course I do" Edward said.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Edward" Jake said.

I kissed Jake passionately and then we drove back towards the reservation.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. My classes are starting again and I've been busy getting ready for them. Also, I didn't mention last time that I just started writing fanfics again, so please no flamers! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

Edward dropped me off a few miles away from the reservation and I said goodbye to him as he drove off. I walked back to the reservation. I walked into my house trying to sneak upstairs to take a shower, but Billy caught me just before I could.

"Where were you all night? You were supposed to be home to make dinner" Billy asked.

"I went out for a run and lost track of time. I ended up in the clearing and fell asleep. Sorry Billy" I said. I could tell that he didn't believe me.

Quil and Embry walked into the house asking if I wanted to hang out. They immediately walked towards me, sniffing me.

"Why do you smell like the leech?" Embry asked.

"Why do you think I smell like the leech? I was out running in the woods yesterday. That's all" I replied.

"But you smell like the bloodsuckers" said Quil.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Maybe your sense of smell is off today. I wasn't around any of the bloodsuckers."

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. Quil and Embry we're gone when I finished. I went outside and all of a sudden the entire pack including Billy was surrounding me.

They all had the same question, "Why did I smell like the leech?"

'_I guess I have no choice to tell them since it looked like they weren't going to back off and give up.'_

Sam demanded to know where I really was all night and why I smelled like a bloodsucker.

"I imprinted on Edward Cullen" I murmured.

"What?! Did you just say that you imprinted on the bloodsucker?" Sam yelled.

"Yes, I did" I replied.

Everyone looked at me shocked and freaked out. I turned away trying to ignore their stares.

"When in the world did that happen?" Quil asked confused.

"I've always secretly loved him since the day we met. I imprinted on him a few days ago. Billy if you remember, he showed up to tell me that he broke up with Bella and that he loved me. I denied him at first, but when I saw him crying because of the horrible thing I said to him, I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore" I replied.

Everyone still looked at me either confused or angry. The one thing I wasn't expecting was a punch in the face from Sam.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you tell me that you imprinted on one of those disgusting bloodsuckers!" he yelled.

I wiped the blood off the side of my lip. "Go ahead and hit me all you want if that makes you feel better. But whatever you do, it's not going to stop me from seeing Edward. I already imprinted on him. You can't keep me away from him. Just remember that." I said.

Sam was fuming after I said that. "Get out! I don't want to see you right now" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said to Billy. Then I walked out of the reservation.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter to Twilight: A Parody. Be nice, no flamers. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

xxx (Edward's p.o.v.)

I went back to Carlisle's house after dropping off Jake. As I suspected everyone smelled Jake on me.

"Oh gross, why do you smell like wet dog!" Rosalie yelled.

The others just looked at me for an answer of why I smelled like the wolf. Even Carlisle and Esme looked at me for an answer. I decided that there was no point in lying, since they already smelled Jake on me.

"I have something to tell all of you, let's sit down in the living room" I said.

They all sat down and I sat on a sofa facing them. "I broke up with Bella" I told them. Everyone was surprised except for Jasper and Carlisle.

"What… why?" Alice asked.

"I realized that she doesn't care about me. I did think she loved me. But I was wrong; she doesn't care about anyone except herself. I liked her, but I was never in love with her" I replied.

"That's why Bella was being a little weird when we went shopping with her" Alice said.

"What do you mean by weird?" I asked.

"She wouldn't stop talking about you and kept saying how you both will stay together forever and that she's the only one for you" Alice said.

"Well… I guess I'm not surprised by that. I expected that she would probably deny that we're not together anymore. She's controlling and won't let me go. Do you want to know what she said to me when I broke up with her?" I said.

"What did she say?" asked Esme.

"She told me that no one would ever love me like the way she did" I replied.

"What?! Nobody is allowed to talk to my little brother like that except for me!" Rosalie surprisingly yelled.

Jasper was using his powers to calm down the room, because everyone was angry or shocked over what Bella told me. Carlisle just stood there as calm as ever.

Esme came and hugged me, saying that what Bella said isn't true. That there is going to be someone who will love me one day.

"I know that Esme. I'm not letting what Bella said get to me" I said.

"That still doesn't explain why you smell like the mutt" Emmett said.

"Oh, right… That's actually the reason I broke up with Bella. I realized that I loved someone else." I replied. They all eyed me asking who it was.

"It's Jake. I realized that I've always been in love with him. Ever since the first day I met him. I just denied it because of the hatred between the pack and the vampires. But I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I went to Jake that day I broke up with Bella and told him. He reacted badly at first, but also told me that he has always loved me." Edward said.

Everyone was sitting there shocked. Then Alice screamed in joy. "You and Jake got together, finally!" she said.

"You owe me $20 Emmett, now hand it over" Alice told Emmett.

Emmett sighed and handed $20 over to Alice. Rosalie also handed $20 over to Jasper. I was now very confused.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I made a bet. Jasper and I bet that you had feelings for Jake and would get together. Rosalie and Emmett bet that you hated him and would never even think of dating Jake. They lost, we won" Alice replied happily, hugging Jasper.

"You bet on me and Jake?" I asked exasperated.

"Oh, lighten up Edward" Rosalie said.

"Yes, Rosalie is right. It doesn't matter who you love Edward. What matters to us is that you're happy. Right guys?" Alice asked.

I saw everyone nod happily, including Rosalie and Carlisle. It made me happy that everyone accepted it and even expected that we would get together.

"That's not all" I replied.

"What else is there?" Emmett asked.

"Jake imprinted on me. He's my mate" I said.

Emmett and Jasper gasped in surprise. Alice, Rosalie and Esme jumped and hugged me in happiness. Carlisle was still calm, but I could tell he was happy for me.

Everyone started talking about me and Jake and everything fun that we can do together. Alice and Esme were already talking about a wedding.

At that moment, I was the happiest vampire in Forks. I just hope that Jake's family also took the imprint well.

It later became evening and we were all sitting in the living room. Emmett and Jasper watching the football game, Alice reading a magazine and Rosalie on her laptop. Esme and Carlisle were also watching the game, Esme not really paying attention to it.

We heard the doorbell ring and Esme went to get it. I opened the door and there stood Jake gasping for breath and asking for Edward.

"Jake, what are you doing here? What happened?" asked Esme. All of a sudden Jacob collapsed and I caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Carlisle!" We heard Esme call. We all ran to the door and saw Jake unconscious on the floor.

xxx _(Edward p.o.v.)_

"Jake!" I yelled and ran to him and held him. "Jake, can you hear me? What happened?" I tried to ask, but he wouldn't wake up. Carlisle told me to step aside, I did and he carried Jake to the sofa.

Carlisle checked him over and said he was cold and had a fever. I gasped worried. The fact that he was actually cold must mean that Jake is in a bad condition.

I asked Carlisle If he was going to be okay and he said that he'll get Jake in bed and warmed up with blankets and turn the heater on and wait until morning.

I sat by his bedside all night holding his hand. "Please be okay Jake. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you." I said and kissed his forehead.

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

xxx _(Jake's p.o.v.)_

I woke up in a bed, slowly getting up and took in my surroundings. My vision was still blurry, but I could tell I was in a bedroom, but I didn't know where I was.

The last thing I remember was that I ran off after Sam told me to leave. I phased and started running to calm down my anger and pain.

It was hours before I stopped running. I was tired, but realized I couldn't go back to the reservation. I decided to go to Edward's house. It was evening by the time I got there. I was tired and out of breath. I rang the doorbell, and after that it's all a blur.

Then I felt someone squeezing my hand and calling my name. I looked over in fear, and saw Edward sitting next to me. "Edward?" I asked in surprise.

xxx _(Edward's p.o.v.)_

"Shh… calm down. It's me. You're okay now" I said.

"W-what happened?" asked Jake.

"You came to my house last night and collapsed" I replied.

"I collapsed?" Jake asked.

"Jake, what happened? When you came over here you were cold and had a fever" I told him.

Jake looked away, scared. "I-I can't tell you" he replied.

"Jake, whatever it is I'm not going to be angry. Tell me what happened" I said.

He took a deep breath and slowly said that Sam kicked him out of the reservation and everyone in the pack was either angry or shocked.

I was angry, but tried to stay calm for Jake's sake.

"Billy didn't say anything to me, so I assumed that he was disappointed in me and I did what Sam said. I said sorry to Billy and ran out of the reservation. I phased and ran to calm myself. I don't know how long I ran, but I was tired and walked to your house since I couldn't go back to the reservation. It was evening when I reached your house. I rang the doorbell, but I don't remember anything after that" Jake said, tears starting to fall down his face.

I was angry that Jake's pack didn't accept his imprint and that Sam kicked him off the reservation. I didn't yell though. I just hugged Jake closely and let him cry.

I told him that everything would be okay, that I won't let anyone hurt him.

After he calmed down a bit, I asked him how he was feeling.

"I'm kind of tired and feel slightly feverish" Jake replied **(AN: I know… Since Jake is a werewolf that means him having a fever would mean his temperature extremely high and that he's never that emotional. I just wanted to make him have some kind of reaction to what happened at the reservation).**

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up" I said.

"O-okay" replied Jake and he dozed off unable to keep his eyes open.

I kissed his cheek and then left the room to tell Carlisle everything that Jake told him. He sighed annoyed that the leader of the pack kicked Jake out of the reservation.

"How did Billy take the news?" Carlisle asked.

"Jake said Billy didn't say anything, so he assumed that Billy was disappointed in him and left" I replied.

"I'll call him. Disappointed or not, Jake is still his son. I'm sure he must be worried" Carlisle said.

"Just keep an eye on Jake's condition. Tell me if he gets worse, I'm a little worried about his fever" said Carlisle.

"I will" I said and went back to Jake.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight -.-**

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

I woke up and saw Edward coming into the room with a tray. Sitting up from bed I peered over to try to see what he brought.

"I brought you some breakfast. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday, just tired" I replied back.

Edward set the tray down on a table nearby and came to sit next to me on the bed. He put his hand against my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm checking if you still have a fever" he said.

"So, what's my diagnosis, doc" I joked.

Edward flicked me on the head gently for my silly antics. "You still have a slight fever, but it's not as bad as it was yesterday" he replied.

He got up to bring the tray of food over to me. It was just a bowl of soup, two slices of toast and a glass of water.

"Eat!" he demanded.

"But I…" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"No, no buts! You are eating and that's final. Just try to eat a little bit at least" He said.

"Okay" I replied back. I drank some of the soup and took a few bites of toast. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. I covered my mouth and grabbed the nearest waste basket and threw up everything I just ate. Edward immediately went next to me and rubbed my back while I was dry-heaving.

After I was finished I put the waste basket back down and laid back against the head board of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. That's the first time that has happened" I replied.

Edward looked at me worried and I sighed. "Look, it's probably just a bug that's going around. So please promise me that you won't worry about it unless it doesn't go away, okay" I said.

"What if..." I cut him off. "Edward" I growled, looking at him sternly. He just stayed quiet for a few seconds and then sighed and said, "Fine… I promise. But will you at least mention this to Carlisle, just in case it does end up being something other than the flu."

I agreed and promised that I would tell Carlisle.

Just then Carlisle came in saying, "Tell me what?"

I sighed in exasperation.

"I've just started throwing up everything I eat, but I think it's just the flu" I told him.

Carlisle just looked at me in thought. "Well, it could be the flu with the fever you have. But we'll just keep watch on that. If it gets worse then we'll worry about it."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle" I said.

"I came in here to tell you that your dad wants to speak to you" he said. I looked down.

"Isn't he angry at me?" I asked. "After all I did disappoint him" I added.

"You didn't disappoint him Jake. I talked to him yesterday, and he isn't angry at all. He was just a little shocked at the news" Carlisle replied back. I still looked down, not believing he wasn't angry.

"Go out and talk to him. He's in the living room" Carlisle said.

I didn't want to. I was afraid to go out there and face my dad. But I know I have to go and talk to him. I need to find out for myself what his feelings are on all of this.

I got up slowly and walked over to the living room, seeing Billy in his wheelchair waiting for me. He turned his chair toward me when he noticed me approaching.

"Jake!" he said.

"Hi, dad" I said.

He waved his hand in a sign for me to come closer to him. I did and to my surprise I felt his arms around my torso, hugging me close.

"Y-you aren't angry or disappointed" I asked, scared of what his reply would be.

"Of course I'm not angry, Jake. I was just surprised when you told us you imprinted on one of the Cullen's. I was disappointed and angry at Sam for kicking you out of the reservation, not you" he replied.

I sighed in relief.

"I brought your clothes and some of your things. I believe it's better if you stay here. I'm not sure if Sam will ever accept this or not" he said.

"That's fine. I understand" I replied.

"Is anyone else angry at me" I had to ask.

"No, besides Paul who is usually always angry anyway, everyone else is just happy to know that you found a mate" he replied.

"Where is the one you imprinted on anyway? I want to officially welcome him to the family and get to know him" he surprisingly said.

I told Edward to get his butt into the living room since I knew he was listening in with his super hearing upstairs. I saw him sneak in quietly.

My dad went up to him and took Edward's hand in his and shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward. Welcome to the family. I can already tell you love my son. I have to say however, if you hurt him in anyway, I'll get the entire pack to hunt you down, rip you to pieces and burn you" he said.

Edward stared at him truly frightened, knowing he was serious.

"Dad!" I growled. "Stop scaring him" I said.

xxx Time skip (Jake's p.o.v.)

Two weeks had passed by and the Cullen's, my dad, and Seth became really close. Seth sees me as an older brother, so he was more than happy finally seeing me with someone I love.

I was still throwing up every day though and Carlisle wanted to check on me to see what's going on. Of course I'm letting him, since he most likely won't let me get out of it.

So here I was, walking into the basement where Carlisle had his own personal infirmary set up. He took a sample of my blood then told me to lie down on one of the beds so he could check my stomach.

"Hmm…" he said, looking puzzled.

"What, what is it? Why do doctors always do that? It just makes people more nervous" I said in a really fast pace.

"There's a firm lump in your lower abdomen. I'd like to do an ultrasound to find out what that is" he replied.

I immediately panicked as the word "cancer" ran through my mind. I didn't even notice that Carlisle left to get an ultrasound machine and came back into the room. He warned me of something cold and moved a probe around on my stomach. I was still freaking out, not wanting to find out if it's something bad.

"That is very unusual, it can't be possible" Carlisle said.

I looked up at the screen and saw some kind of blob on the screen.

"W-what is that?" I nervously asked.

"From what this ultrasound is telling me, Jacob. You're pregnant." he said.

I looked at him shocked and confused.

"I-I'M WHAT?!" I yelled and promptly fainted.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update the next chapter. I got busy with college work and was buried in a few tests. I don't want to become like those authors who start writing a fanfic and then not update it for years. So, please forgive me. *bows***


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

I opened my eyes slowly only to immediately shut them again because of the bright lights of the room I was in. I could hear voices speaking and opened my eyes again to get a bearing on my surroundings.

I was in the guest room I've been staying in for the past couple of weeks. I sat up to see Edward walk into the room.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I had the strangest dream that Carlisle told me I was pregnant. That's crazy right. I mean I'm a guy, it's impossible!" I said while laughing.

Edward's face was serious however and he looked away when I told him about my dream. I stared at him confused at his reaction.

"That wasn't a dream, Jake. Carlisle checked you out yesterday to find out what was causing you to feel sick lately and found out that you're pregnant" Edward said.

I completely freaked out at that moment, getting up and pacing while yelling at Edward.

"T-THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE EDWARD! I MEAN LOOK AT ME, I-I'M A GUY. I CAN'T CARRY CHILDREN! CARLISLE MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!"

Edward went up to me and sat him back down on the bed to explain.

"Carlisle didn't make a mistake Jake. He did an ultrasound, we saw the baby on the screen Jake. I'm sorry" Edward told him as gently as he could.

"No, I can't believe that. How would it happen for one thing? I'm male Edward, how could I be pregnant! UNLESS I'M SOME KIND OF FREAK WITH BOTH MALE AND FEMALE BODY PARTS AND MY FATHER DIDN'T TELL ME! "I couldn't help but start yelling again.

Edward took me into his arms and held me close to him

"Don't talk like that, Jake. You're not a freak. You're just special, for being able to carry children. This doesn't make you any less of a man or human. I love you Jake" said Edward.

I couldn't help but sob into Edward's shoulder. I didn't know what to believe. My mind was telling me that this couldn't be possible, that it was all just some cruel joke being played on me. But my body told me differently, all the symptoms I've been having since I ended up at the Cullen's house that night made sense now and all of them pointed to pregnancy.

"Its okay, Jake. Everything is going to be fine. I know you're scared and have no idea why this is happening or how it happened. Do you want to ask Billy about it? He might know" Edward said.

I nodded and removed myself from Ed's embrace when I calmed down.

"Can you get my dad for me? I want to ask him if he knows what's happening to me, or if I really am… you know, then how it happened" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back" Edward replied.

My head was spinning with all these thoughts and emotions; I didn't know what to feel. I was scared and wanted answers.

xxx (Billy's p.o.v.)

I rolled into the room Jake was in and saw him sitting on the bed. He looked like he's been crying.

I slowly rolled myself towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with worry and fear.

"Are you okay, Jacob" I asked him.

"Please tell me I'm not pregnant, Billy. I can't be, it's impossible, isn't it?" He replied.

"I took out a photo from my pocket and gave it to Jacob for him to see. That's a photo from the ultrasound yesterday. Carlisle printed it out and gave it to me."

I saw Jake gasp and put his hand over his mouth as he started to cry.

"H-how is this possible? Am I some kind of a hermaphrodite?" he asked.

I sighed when Jake asked me this.

"ANSWER ME BILLY!" he yelled.

"No, Jake you aren't. In werewolf packs, when male members imprint, depending on who their mate is, they have the ability to carry a child. When it's activated, the pack member's body goes through changes to accommodate the child growing inside of them. I never told you because I didn't think it would ever happen. I'm sorry, Jake" I replied.

Jake finally calmed down when he learnt the truth.

"What activates this ability?" he asked.

"It happens when you and your mate make love for the first time. You are a werewolf and also the bottom of the relationship, so you're the one who ended up with this ability Jake" I replied back.

"What would've happened if the roles were switched?" Jake asked.

"Well… Edward wouldn't get pregnant if it was reversed. Since technically he's dead, so he can't carry anything living inside of him. But don't blame him for this Jake, he didn't know. If you need to blame someone, blame me. I should have told you the day I welcomed Edward as part of the family" I said to Jake.

"I understand. I don't blame you; I mean it isn't an easy thing to casually drop on someone who always thought it was impossible. So, this is really happening huh?" Jake replied back.

"Yes it is" I said.

"I'm scared dad. I don't know anything about kids. What if I screw up and end up losing the baby. I can never forgive myself if that happens. What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to deal with this" Jake started rambling and freaking out.

xxx (Jake's p.o.v.)

"You're going to be fine Jake" I heard from the doorway. It was Edward walking into the room.

"You'll make a great father and Billy and I will be here to help you through the whole thing. Even the rest of the Cullen family and Seth is going to be here for you. So please calm down" he told me.

I nodded and got up to hug him.

"Thank you Ed. I think we'll both try our best to be great parents to this kid. I'm so glad you're in my life. I love you" I said.

"I love you too Jake. Now get some rest, this day must have been stressful" I say while placing a kiss on Jake's forehead.

**AN: I made this chapter long, as an apology for taking so long to upload a new chapter. Gomenasai! I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out though. I'm not that great at writing emotions xD**


End file.
